Wally West Pairing Suggestions
by AnbuFoxKit
Summary: Have you ever thought of writing Wally pairings but can't think of any. Well I have the answer. I have different pairings that people have never thought of doing. Check it out.


**Hello everyone! I'm just here as a person who loves the site. What I'm here for is actually something I love reading.**

 **I love Wally pairings. I love any and all pairings. But what makes me sad is that people don't explore more pairings with him. I would love to read one-shots or full length chapters with him being paired with people besides Artemis and Robin. I love the canon pairing! Don't get me wrong but I feel that having so many BirdFlash stories ruined the love I had for it. I was hoping to see him be paired with more people because I can see it happening because Wally is such a loving character and so easy to pair with.**

 **I'm just adding this hoping to see more pairing in the future and I have some ideas of pairings.**

 **For example :**

 **Wally - Barbara** (have him and batgirl meet would be epic! Plus him having to prove himself to Bruce and Robin would be totally awesome) (FlashGirl)

 **Wally - Zatanna** (This pairing is by far my favorite besides Spitfire because of how cute they would look together) (FlashSpell)

 **Wally - Tula** (I think it would be amazing having her in the beginning with Aqualad as a sidekick of Aquaman) (AquaFlash)

 **Wally - Jade** (Have him convert her like he did with Jinx in Teen Titan and him being the father to Lian to be more mature in his life) (JadeFlash)

 **Wally - M'gann** (This is just a cute pairing that I love) (GreenFlash)

 **Wally - Raquel** (I never seen this pairing but I think it would be soo cool to do. Like imagine it. The cool and laid-back Rocket and the energetic and eccentric Kid Flash. Perfect match like Spitfire) (FlashRocket)

 **Wally - Karen** (Now this pairing can be made easy and sweet. Wally can be there for her when they both have a tough break up) (FlashBee)

 **Wally - Cassie** (This pairing is pretty cool. I mean if you think about it WonderFlash had a nice ring to it plus her not having full control of her emotions and Wally being like an open book would make for a nice story) (WonderFlash)

 **Wally - Dinah** (Now before you get mad just think about it like this. In the show Wally is in collage which would make his age around 19 - 20. My idea to have them together is having him seeing Artemis cheat on him with Roy who he thought she hated. After that his happy personality turns into silence which worries Black Canary and she goes to see what wrong only to find him drunk in home sleeping with random women and destroying his life. She helps him become better and later finds out she's in love with the younger man. Perfect way to create a one-shot or maybe even a small series. Please, I want this to happen so some please write this. Also don't worry Green Arrow sees her as a sister.) (FlashCanary)

 **Wally - Shayera** (Wally meets HawkWoman when he is first starting out as Kid Flash and he blurts out how beautiful she is in front of everyone. Later on in the series he meets her again and again he blurts out how beautiful she is and this time she smiles and asks him if he's telling the truth which leads him to start babbling about how he wishes he could marry her. She jokes saying that she'll marry him only if he can beat Barry in a race. What they don't know is that with being promised to marry the woman he loves he beats Barry by near inches. I think that would be a cute way to have them together) (FlashHawk)

 **Wally - Diana** (Same with Shayera but with some differences. He meets her at a young age and calls her beautiful and asks her to marry him which she thought was adorable so she agreed only if he can beat her in battle. She said it as a joke but as years go on and him challenging her every year she soon learns that he took her seriously. Instead of talking to him and telling him she was joking she started hoping that he would defeat her. She loved how every time they fought he grew better and stronger that she soon started to grow in excitement every time the day comes by. And the day came when he defeated her with them both giving it everything they had. He gave her a ring and smiled that he was gonna win even if it took a thousand years. I would love to see this as a one-shot or series because it would be so cute seeing him asking every year for her hand in marriage) (KidWonder so it won't be mistaken for WonderFlash aka Wonder girl)

 **Wally - Barbara - Artemis** (Now this idea came to me when I kept seeing Robin-Artemis-Zatanna stories. I kept thinking to myself, why not Wally? So I came up with the idea of having Spitfire being together and having them both witness how Robin kept ignoring Barbara's advances. It hurt them to see a friend being ignored to the point of depression so they wanted to do something about it by taking her out every time they see her like this. What they don't know is that after a while Barbara's feelings changed from loving Robin to falling in love with both of them. This pairing would be amazing so please someone write it!) (RedSpitfire has a cool ring to it)

These are just some of the pairings I hope to see you guys write about. I'm not very good at writing but I love seeing so many talented people write about Young Justice. Please PM if you are willing to write about any of the pairings above so I can look forward to seeing your amazing work.

 **Please write about these pairings. One-Shots or more! I love seeing Wally pairings because he's just amazing with everyone.**

 **Spitfire still reigns supreme! Bye!**

 **~Kisses~ xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
